Beauty and the Beast
by stealth gato
Summary: Prince Sasuke is a jerk and ends up getting cursed for it. Suddenly a man who could break the curse appears. Will the spell be lifted or will he run away like everyone else? YAOI LEMON LANGUAGE ETC.
1. Chapter 1

here's another fic from me because I'm avoiding doing my homework... I was obviously inspired about by Beauty and the Beast, I'm pretty sure there was something else that inspired me but I started writing this story in July so I can't remember.

WARNING: Yaoi, language, etc.  
DISCLAIMER: Naruto isn't mine. Beauty and the Beast isn't mine either.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a young prince who was cursed by an evil witch. He waited many years alone in his castle as an ugly beast waiting for someone to come break the spell. One day a young girl came to the castle and found the beast. At first she was afraid of the prince but she soon became his friend and eventually fell in love with him regardless of his appearance. Because of the girl's love the spell was broken and the prince and the girl got married and lived happily ever after…

Sasuke scoffed as he tossed the book to the floor. Real life didn't work like that. There was no such thing as evil witches and magic spells. He should know. He'd lived his entire life as a spoiled, selfish prince and had yet to be cursed.

"Master Sasuke, please don't leave your things lying on the floor." Kakashi sighed as he picked up the book. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes.

"That book is nothing more than trash." He scoffed and pulled another book off his quickly emptying shelf. The silver haired man sighed. Lately Sasuke had been getting bored with everything. The library they were currently in had once been filled with books collected through many generations of the Uchiha family, over the past few months Sasuke had started reading all of the books and throwing away the ones he disliked, which had been most of them. "Kakashi, I'm hungry. While you're throwing the book away, make me a snack." He ordered as he sat down and started reading.

"Yes, Master Sasuke." The elder man sighed. He bowed and left the library. After Sasuke's family died, he had been in charge of the young Uchiha. Sasuke always acted selfishly but could get away with it because of his looks. The young prince was very handsome and could easily charm and manipulate people, especially women, into doing what he wanted. Kakashi sighed heavily as he went into the storage room and put the book on the shelf with all the other books Sasuke had thrown away. He then headed to the kitchen to ask the chef to prepare a snack for the young master.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-san." Choji smiled when the silver haired man entered.

"Afternoon, Choji. Master Sasuke is hungry; please prepare a snack for him." Kakashi said authoritatively. Choji sighed and nodded as he went to his cupboard and pulled out ingredients for a small snack. Kakashi pulled out his pocket watch. "Please have his snack ready in half an hour. I shall return then to take it to Master Sasuke." He said putting his pocket watch away.

"Yes sir." Choji saluted as Kakashi left. As Kakashi was walking past the storage room he heard a 'thump' before he nearly tripped on something. When he looked down he saw the book he had just put away lying on the floor. Not thinking too much about it, Kakashi picked up the book and took it back into the storage room and put it on the book shelf before leaving again. He went into his small office to do some work while he waited for Choji to finish preparing the snack. Not only was it his job to see to every one of Sasuke's whims and needs, he was also in charge of all the bookkeeping of the palace. Once the half hour was up, Kakashi put away his work and headed back to the kitchen. Again, he almost tripped over the book as he passed the storage room.

"Peculiar." He said observing the book lying in the hallway and the locked storage room door. He picked the book up and took it with him to the kitchen.

"Beauty and the Beast?" Choji asked when he saw the book Kakashi was carrying.

"Yes, it was a book Sasuke wanted me to throw away." Kakashi informed the young chef. The brunette man nodded.

"That's the one where the selfish prince gets turned into a beast and then the girl falls in love with him and the curse is lifted, right?" Choji asked. Kakashi nodded. He grabbed the tray of tea and cookies off of the counter.

"Thank you for preparing this, Choji." He bowed politely and left the kitchen. As he was walking the book fell out of his hand and landed opened on the ground. When Kakashi looked at the pages he saw a picture of a prince who looked the same as Sasuke ordering his servants who eerily resembled the servants of the palace. But what struck Kakashi as odd, was that he was pretty sure that the book didn't have pictures in it. As he reached for the book a draft caught the page and turned to a picture of a beggar standing at the door in the rain. Kakashi shook his head and picked up the book, deciding not to think any more about it. He reached the library to find an annoyed Sasuke waiting.

"What took you so long?" He snapped.

"I apologize, Master Sasuke, for my tardiness." Kakashi bowed as he set the tray on the table next to Sasuke's chair.

"Why are you still holding that book, Kakashi? I told you to throw it away." He snapped angrily. Kakashi looked at the book in his hand and frowned.

"I am sorry. I must have forgotten." He bowed. Sasuke scoffed.

"Perhaps you are becoming senile, because surely you are competent enough to perform such simple tasks as throwing a book away." Sasuke said, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Kakashi resisted his urge to glare at the young prince.

"I shall take care of it immediately, Master Sasuke. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" He asked with forced humility.

"I don't know, would you be able to handle anything more?" Sasuke scoffed sarcastically.

"Excuse me, your highness." He said in a clipped tone and quickly left. He growled as he briskly walked to his room. "Sometimes I wish stories like this actually happened, that would teach that brat a lesson." He huffed as he tossed the book on his bed, not noticing the page it opened to was a picture of the prince being cursed. He took a few seconds to calm himself before he left and continued with his daily duties. That night a terrible storm came. Because Sasuke enjoyed storms, he was in the front parlor watching the rain and lightning through the large windows. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the front door that echoed through the entire house.

"Kakashi, answer the door." Sasuke waved the silver haired man away. Kakashi nodded and did as he was told. He found a beggar at the door.

"Please, sir, give me shelter from this rain." The man asked.

"I must ask my master. Please wait here." Kakashi said allowing the man to step inside out of the rain. As he was walking to the parlor, Sasuke came out and saw the beggar.

"What business do you have here?" He snapped in annoyance.

"Please, my lord, give me shelter from the rain." The beggar asked, bowing low. Sasuke scoffed.

"I wouldn't even shelter you with my pigs. Leave this house, you smell." He waved the beggar away in disgust. There was a bright flash of lightning.

"Your appearance does not match your heart, young lord. Perhaps we should change that." The beggar said in a smooth voice. Sasuke felt an intense pain shoot through his body before he passed out. The next morning he woke up feeling dizzy. His body felt heavy.

"Kakashi." He groaned, it even hurt to speak. "Kakashi." He called again when he saw the silver haired man hadn't come yet. He waited another second or so. "Kakashi!" He shouted angrily as he got up. He left his room to go find the older man, but instead found nothing. His castle was completely empty. "What the hell?" He growled angrily as he stomped through the hallways. He was angry and confused. As he passed a window he saw a monster in the window. He screamed and jumped away. He waited a few seconds before he looked out again. To his horror, he realized the monster he had seen was his own reflection. "What the hell?" He asked touching his face. He looked like a wolf man. His hair was long and ratty looking, his teeth had grown into fangs, his eyes had turned red, and his body was covered in hair. "What happened?" He gasped touching his face. He spent the rest of the day wandering around his castle trying to find someone or something that could tell him what happened to him.

"Master Sasuke." Kakashi shouted as he ran to Sasuke's bedroom.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sasuke snarled. Kakashi literally jumped back when he saw Sasuke.

"Master Sasuke, it's the story." He said.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. Kakashi sighed and held up the book.

"You were supposed to throw that away." Sasuke growled. Kakashi opened the book and showed the pictures to Sasuke. "This wasn't a picture book, Kakashi."

"I know. Look at the pictures, Sasuke." He snapped and shoved the book towards his monstrous master. Sasuke looked at the pictures and noticed the similarities between him and the illustrations.

"What does this mean?" He asked looking up at the silver haired man.

"Everything in that story is happening to us. I don't know how but it's happening." He explained. Sasuke laughed.

"This is a fairytale, Kakashi." He scoffed.

"Look at yourself, Sasuke. I mean I know you're going through puberty and all, but I doubt you're supposed to turn into a wolf-beast thing. The servants and I have spent the day as inanimate objects. This doesn't happen normally." He rolled his eyes. He had spent his day as a candlestick and wasn't very happy about it. Sasuke frowned as he looked at the pictures.

"So, according to this, you stay as inanimate objects during the day. And I'm a hideous beast except for an hour at night?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi sighed. "So what do we do?"

"Well, you have to break the spell." Kakashi said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Doesn't the story go, a beautiful girl falls in love with the beast and the curse is lifted? You just have to find someone who loves you and break the spell." He said. Sasuke frowned.

"So who is this girl who's supposed to fall in love with me? The pictures stop with the curse." He said. Kakashi sighed.

"You have to find her yourself." He said.

"How can I find her if I look like this?" Sasuke growled. Kakashi sighed.

"Then I guess we'll have to live with the curse." He answered. After that five years passed and the young prince and his servants lived with the curse. During the first year Sasuke did try to find someone to break the curse, but everyone ran away as soon as they saw him. After that he gave up and they all accepted the fact that they probably wouldn't ever be rid of the curse. Little did they know, it was all about to change.

* * *

so that's chapter 1. leave a review and i might update faster.


	2. Chapter 2

It's chapter 2!!!!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was what one would consider a street rat. His parents had died when he was very young and he had been living on the streets ever since. He had made friends with one of the men of the village, Iruka, and did various chores and errands for him in exchange for food, shelter, clothing or money. Iruka was a very kind man and Naruto sometimes imagined what it would be like if Iruka was his father, but he never told the older man about those thoughts.

"Iruka." He called as he walked into the brunette man's house.

"Ah, Naruto." Iruka smiled when he saw the blonde. Naruto smiled and went into the kitchen to see a large pot on the stove and a box filled with different foods on the table.

"What is this?" He asked looking through the box.

"Oh, the village on the other side of the mountain caught fire and half the village is gone. They ran out of food and medical supplies. I was going to take some supplies to them." He explained.

"Oh, I'll do it for you, Iruka. It's a long way and I'd hate for you to go through the mountains, they're especially dangerous this time of year." He smiled. Iruka smiled.

"Thank you Naruto. But you don't have to." He shook his head.

"No, it's okay I'll do it. The mountains are dangerous and you have school and stuff." He smiled. Iruka laughed.

"Fine, you can take everything." He smiled.

"Great. What can I do to help?" He asked. Iruka handed Naruto a ladle.

"You can stir the soup." He smiled. Naruto saluted with a laugh and did as he was told. "There's supposed to be a bad storm hitting the mountain later tonight so as soon as the soup is finished you'll have to head out to miss the storm."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, I'm serious." Iruka snapped.

"I know, Iruka. I promise that I'll hurry so that I don't get stuck into the storm." He smiled and nodded. Iruka smiled as well.

"I just worry about you, Naruto." He smiled.

"I know. You don't have to worry so much, Iruka, I can take care of myself." He smiled. Iruka smiled sadly. He knew Naruto had been alone for most of his life so the boy knew how to handle things himself, but it didn't make the older man worry any less. He cared deeply for the young blonde and thought of him almost like a son.

"I know, I know. Pour the soup into the thermos and put it in the box. You need to head out soon." He said. Naruto nodded.

"Yes sir." He nodded and started ladling the soup into thermoses while Iruka finished packing the box. Naruto put the box on his bike and wrapped his scarf around his neck before looking at Iruka. "Well, I'm off. I guess I'll be back in a week." He smiled as he got onto the bike.

"Be careful, okay? Don't get caught in the storm, Naruto." Iruka told him.

"I won't. I'll see you soon." Naruto smiled as he rode off. He was wary of the black clouds that seemed to follow him towards the mountains. It reminded him of a story he had read once, not that he read much. It was about a greedy prince who was turned into an ugly beast and then on a stormy night an old man trespassed in the castle and was captured by the beast then his daughter came and traded places with her father and eventually she fell in love with him and broke the spell. Naruto laughed. "It would be cool if stories like that actually happened." He mused as he started up the mountain. "Didn't the prince use to live up here before he mysteriously disappeared? Maybe I'll find his castle and he'll be a cursed beast and then we'll fall in love and live happily ever after." He joked with himself. Fairytales were called fairytales because they weren't real and could never happen. When he was little he use to wonder what it would be like to live a fairytale life, but he always knew it was never possible. He had no delusions about his life, he knew he was destined to be a nobody with no parents and he was okay with that. He could hear thunder rumbling above him. "Shit." He cursed under his breath and started going faster, hoping to beat the storm. Of course his luck wasn't that good and it was only a few minutes before it started pouring on him. As he was driving he found a man on the side of the road.

"Excuse me, I'm headed towards Uchiha castle, would you be so kind as to give me a ride?" The silver haired man asked. Naruto smiled and stopped.

"Sure. Um, let me move this box so you can fit on the back." He smiled as he moved the box for the man to sit down.

"Thank you very much." The man bowed as he sat down.

"So you're headed to the palace?" Naruto asked, making small talk.

"Yes, I'm Kakashi, Prince Sasuke's butler." He answered.

"Prince? I thought he died or something. No one's seen him for years and there's a rumor that some wolf attacked him or something." Naruto said.

"Yes, he still lives there still. Very well, in fact." Kakashi informed the blonde boy. Naruto nodded.

"I see. That's good I guess." He smiled. Kakashi smiled as well. They made it to the castle and Naruto dropped Kakashi off.

"Please, come inside for some tea." The silver haired man offered.

"I'm sorry, I have to take these supplies to the village on the other side of the mountain before the worst part of the storm gets here." He shook his head. Kakashi grabbed the box from the back of Naruto's bike.

"I insist. As thanks for the ride I can also offer a room. You will not be able to make it over the mountain before the worst of the storm reaches you so please stay here until the storm has passed." Kakashi insisted. Naruto sighed and looked at the black sky.

"I guess it would be okay if I stay for the night." He said still somewhat apprehensive. Kakashi smiled and bowed.

"Follow me, please. I shall show you to your room." He said motioning for Naruto to follow him. Kakashi carried the box and lead Naruto into the castle. "I will show you to your room and place this box in the kitchen."

"Um," Naruto started.

"Kakashi." Shizune called as she came running into the hallway. "Master Sasuke is in one of his moods. He won't eat and is demanding to speak with you about," She looked over at Naruto, "him." She said. Kakashi sighed.

"Very well. Shizune, this is," He started but realized he hadn't learned the blonde's name.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself.

"Yes, Naruto is a guest here. Please show him a room and find some dry clothes for him to change into while I deal with the master." He said. The brunette woman sighed and nodded.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"I will bring your dinner to you when I am finished, Naruto-san." He smiled and bowed as he left.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san." Naruto smiled. Kakashi laughed and left. He went to the kitchen and set the box down.

"Where did you get that box?" Choji asked.

"We have a guest. Please prepare something warm for him to eat." Kakashi said. Choji looked confused.

"A guest? Does Master Sasuke know?" He asked slightly worried. Kakashi laughed.

"Unfortunately. I have to go deal with that and will be back to take our guest his food." Kakashi said with a sigh before he left. He walked to Sasuke's room and found the beast pacing and growling.

"What the hell, Kakashi?" Sasuke growled angrily. Kakashi sighed and bowed.

"My deepest apologies, Master Sasuke. He picked me up on the road and I offered to let him stay because it would have been rude to leave him out in the rain after he offered me his services." He apologized.

"What have I told you about bringing guests into the palace?" Sasuke growled, his fur bristling. Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, I apologize. He will leave tomorrow; please do not worry too much about him." He said. The young lord growled.

"Make sure he doesn't wander around and is gone tomorrow morning." Sasuke snapped.

"Yes sir." Kakashi bowed and left the room. He went to the kitchen and got the food for Naruto before going to his room. "Naruto-san." He knocked on the door and entered.

"Oh, Kakashi. Thank you for the clothes." Naruto smiled as he showed the clothes he had changed into, even though they were too big.

"It was the least I could do. You would have gotten sick if you had stayed in your wet clothes." Kakashi smiled and set the tray of Naruto's food down.

"They seem a little big for you." He said. Naruto laughed.

"I'm used to it so you don't need to worry about it." He smiled.

"If you are sure." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks though. And thank you for the food, it looks delicious." He smiled. Kakashi smiled.

"It was my pleasure to serve you." He bowed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to." He said.

"Oh, yes. Please don't let me keep you from whatever it is you need to be doing." Naruto smiled. "Thank you for everything, Kakashi-san."

"My pleasure, Naruto-san." Kakashi smiled and bowed as he left. Naruto smiled and began eating, not noticing a pair of crimson eyes watching him from a hidden chamber. After Naruto finished his meal he went to sleep. Sasuke went into Naruto's room to take a closer look at the intruder. "He's cute, isn't he?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke growled and looked at the man standing in the doorway.

"Don't you have work to do?" He snapped.

"I was going to help you prepare for bed but I found your room empty and began looking for you." The silver haired man explained. "It's almost time for you to change back to your human form. I have prepared a bath for you."

"Good." He nodded and looked down at Naruto again. The blonde stirred and his eyes slowly opened. Blue locked onto black and he smiled softly.

"You must be the prince." He mumbled before his eyes closed again. Sasuke gasped softly and looked at himself in the reflection of the window. He was human.

"Kakashi, it's time for my bath." He snapped and left the room. Kakashi nodded and followed the prince to his washroom. "Why did you bring that boy here, Kakashi?" Sasuke snapped.

"It's been 4 years since anyone has come to the castle, Sasuke. Do you really want to stay cursed forever?" Kakashi asked as he helped Sasuke bathe.

"I don't want to stay cursed, but we all have resigned ourselves to live this life because we know realistically the chance of someone coming along and lifting the curse is very small." Sasuke growled.

"Yes. But perhaps this time will be different?" Kakashi said hopefully. Sasuke sighed and didn't say anything. He wanted Kakashi to be right but he knew it would probably end up like every other time someone came to the castle. After his bath, Sasuke also went to sleep thinking about the blonde visitor sleeping down the hallway. He really did want him to be the one to lift the curse. With that thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!!!! a quick note: this is not the Disney version, so stop comparing. The only similarity is that there's a cursed prince. enjoy.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to an empty castle. He felt bad for wandering around the castle, but he felt like he needed to find someone. He was going to leave but the storm had gotten worse. He looked through the rooms, but couldn't find anyone.

"Hello." He called through the empty halls. "Hello, is there anyone here? Kakashi-san? Shizune? Hello."

"Stop yelling in my home." A voice echoed in the hallway. Naruto gasped and looked around but saw no one.

"Hello? Who is there?" He asked.

"No one will be around until tonight. There is food waiting for you in the kitchen if you would like to eat it." The voice answered.

"If no one will be here, then who are you?" Naruto smiled.

"No one." The voice answered.

"Really? How can you be no one when you're obviously someone?" Naruto laughed as he looked around the hallway.

"I'm no one important." The voice answered.

"You're the only person here, so that's kind of important." The blonde said.

"Important to who?" The voice scoffed.

"To me. It'd be lonely if I have to stay in this big castle all by myself." He laughed. The voice was quiet. "Do you not want to talk to me or something?"

"It's not that." The voice answered.

"Then what is it? Why don't you come out and we can talk?" Naruto asked.

"I can't come out." The voice quickly replied.

"But you will talk to me?" Naruto asked happily.

"Sure." The voice answered.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked.

"It's not important." The other answered. Naruto laughed.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Please tell me your name." He said. The voice sighed.

"My name is Sasuke." He answered. Naruto smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke." He smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Why won't you come out, Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking around the hallway.

"Because I'm ugly." He answered. Naruto laughed.

"That's a stupid reason." He said.

"I'm not going to come out." Sasuke snapped. Naruto laughed.

"Okay, okay. I won't ask you to come out any more." He smiled. "So, Sasuke, why are you the only one here?"

"Because I am. Why are you always asking so many questions?" Sasuke growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you." Naruto apologized. Sasuke scoffed. "Um, I'm going to eat. Are you hungry? Would you like me to make you something?" He offered.

"I doubt you could make anything suitable." Sasuke snapped. Naruto huffed.

"Fine, sorry I offered." He snapped angrily as he stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed at Naruto snapping at him.

"To the kitchen to eat. Where else would I be going?" Naruto growled.

"You're not going the right way." Sasuke informed him.

"Shut up! I don't need you, I can find the kitchen by myself." Naruto shouted. Sasuke was quiet and Naruto stomped through the hallway muttering to himself. "I can't believe him. So rude. I was just trying to be nice and he acts like a jerk." He grumbled until he found the kitchen. He smiled when he saw the box of food Iruka had made. "I hate to be rude to the chef, but I don't want Iruka's food to go to waste."

"What trash are you eating?" Sasuke's voice echoed in the kitchen. Naruto growled angrily.

"It's not trash! This is food prepared by the man I consider my father. If you insult Iruka I will find you and beat you." Naruto shouted.

"Tsk, I don't care. You can eat whatever you want." Sasuke huffed in annoyance.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but you shouldn't act like such a jerk to people when they're trying to be nice to you." Naruto snapped.

"I could care less about people trying to be nice to me." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto growled.

"You said you look ugly but it can't be any worse than your personality." He said. Sasuke was quiet for a second.

"Someone said something like that to me once." He said softly.

"Well it's true, you have an ugly attitude." Naruto huffed as he started eating.

"This is how I always act." Sasuke huffed as well.

"No wonder you're alone in the castle. I bet no one wants to be around you." Naruto snapped back causing Sasuke to growl.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" He shouted angrily.

"What are you gonna do about it? You're too scared to come out." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Fine, I'll just stop talking to you." Sasuke snapped.

"Like I want to talk to someone as rude as you anyway." Naruto huffed. They were both silent after that. After he ate, Naruto started wandering around the castle.

"You shouldn't wander round like that." Sasuke told him.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore." Naruto smirked.

"Whatever, just stop wandering around." Sasuke snapped.

"Why should I listen to you?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"There's a wolf that lives here. He'll attack you if you keep wandering like that." Sasuke warned.

"You really expect me to believe in such a stupid story?" Naruto laughed. An angry growl echoed through the entire palace and Naruto paled slightly.

"Stop wandering around." Sasuke snapped.

"Fine." Naruto huffed and went back to his room. He sat on the bed, pouting, for almost an hour. "Sasuke?" He asked softly but received no reply. "Sasuke." He called a bit louder. Still no answer. He got up and went out into the hallway. "Sasuke." He called.

"What?" Sasuke sighed.

"I thought you left." Naruto said slightly relieved.

"I can't leave. Go back to your room." Sasuke snapped.

"Hey, Sasuke, is there a boy with dark hair and eyes that lives here?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well last night I saw a very handsome man with dark hair and eyes. He looked like a prince almost." Naruto smiled.

"No one living here looks like that." Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed.

"I guess I dreamt it. My kind of dad, Iruka, thinks it's weird that sometimes I can't tell my dreams from reality." He explained.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I have really vivid dreams sometimes and think they're real. What kind of dreams do you have?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I have dreams." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, I see. Most of my dreams are really boring, so Iruka thinks that is why I get them confused with reality. In my dream the prince was standing by my bed and he smiled at me. He was very handsome." Naruto smiled dreamily.

"I told you that no one like that lives here." Sasuke snapped.

"What do you look like, Sasuke?" He asked.

"It's not important." Sasuke answered.

"Do you just hate talking or is it just talking to me?" Naruto pouted.

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, but you're being a jerk about it." Naruto huffed.

"So? Either you can talk to me or be alone for the rest of the day. I don't need you to entertain me, I'm actually being very courteous spending my time talking to you." Sasuke snapped. Naruto growled.

"Fine. I'll just stop talking to you." He snapped as he stomped to his room and slammed the door. He grumbled about Sasuke's rudeness for a few hours until he fell asleep.

"Naruto-san." Kakashi said shaking the blonde awake.

"Kakashi-san." Naruto smiled as he got up. "I'm so glad to see you. When I woke up this morning and no one was around it really worried me."

"Yes. Sasuke told me that he talked with you." Kakashi nodded as he handed Naruto a new pair of clothes. Naruto growled softly.

"That jerk? What's his problem? I mean I tried to be nice to him and he was just rude." Naruto huffed. Kakashi smiled understandingly.

"That's just how Sasuke is sometimes." He told the blonde. Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't give him any excuse. If someone is being nice to you then its common courtesy to be nice in return." He huffed.

"Sasuke doesn't really have any courtesy in him." The silver haired man sighed.

"That was obvious. It isn't very fun if he's the only one here during the day. Where did everyone go anyway?" He asked as he changed.

"Don't worry about it. Would you like some dinner?" Kakashi offered.

"Please, I'm starving." He nodded excitedly. Kakashi smiled.

"I will get it right away." He bowed and started to leave.

"Can I come with you? I mean I've been in here almost all day and I'd hate for you to do all that work when I can do it myself." Naruto smiled. Kakashi looked at him slightly shocked and nodded.

"Very well, you may come with me." He smiled and motioned for Naruto to follow him. They walked to the kitchen to meet Choji.

"Kakashi, I made Master Sasuke's dinner." Choji said without looking up from the vegetables he was frying.

"Very good. I will take it to him while you make Naruto something to eat." Kakashi said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can make my own meal." Naruto shook his head. Choji looked up at him.

"Do you not like my cooking?" He asked.

"No, it was very delicious. But you don't have to make me anything. I'm the one imposing on the house." He explained. Choji laughed.

"I'm a chef. It's my job to make food for people, you're not imposing at all." He said.

"Then please let me help." Naruto insisted. Choji looked at him slightly confused.

"You want to help?" He asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I use to always help my kind of adopted dad cook our meals so I'm pretty good. I can do whatever you want me to do." He smiled. Choji smiled and pointed at a piece of paper on the counter.

"Use the recipe to make the bread, please." He said. "All the ingredients are there."

"Yes sir." Naruto nodded and began working. It only took him a few minutes for him to mix everything. "Do you have a pan to bake this in?" He asked.

"Yes, there's one heating in the oven. Just take it out and put the dough in there." Choji answered. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay." He said as he carefully took the pan out of the oven and put the dough in the pan before putting it back in the oven. "What can I do now?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you, but I don't think there is anything I need you to do." Choji smiled.

"Are you positive? I don't mind helping." Naruto offered. The other man shook his head.

"I'm sure. Thank you very much but I can handle the rest for now." He said. Naruto sighed and looked around.

"Um, I'm just going to wander around a bit." He said.

"Just make sure the master doesn't catch you, he'll get really mad." Choji warned. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"I know, Sasuke already warned me about that." He smiled and left. As he was walking he ran into a man he hadn't met. He had turned a corner and ran into a man carrying armfuls of books; of course the collision caused the man to drop all of his books. "Excuse me." He apologized as he started picking up the books.

"No, it was my fault." The brunette man apologized.

"Are you a doctor or something?" Naruto asked looking at the medical books the man was carrying. He smiled.

"No. I was collecting these for Shizune. I'm Shikamaru, by the way." He introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto." The blonde smiled. Shikamaru laughed.

"I know. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled. Naruto blushed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Don't worry, it's all good things." Shikamaru told him. Naruto blushed even more.

"Who's been talking about me?" He asked timidly.

"Everyone. Kakashi was telling us how nice you were and Shizune said the same thing." He explained. Naruto smiled.

"Me? They are the ones who are nice, it's natural to act the same back, you know?" He said. Shikamaru smiled.

"Too bad our master doesn't have the same mindset." He said.

"Is he a bad master?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"He's just spoiled and doesn't know how to act otherwise." He explained. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I see. People like that annoy me." He said and then gasped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult your master." He quickly apologized. Shikamaru laughed.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone." He smiled at the blonde. Naruto laughed softly.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sure your master can be a good person at times." He smiled.

"Shikamaru, don't you have something to be doing?" Kakashi called from down the hallway. Shikamaru jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-san, I ran into him and made him drop his books. It's my fault for delaying him." Naruto apologized. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"I understand, but please carry on." He ordered to Shikamaru.

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"I'm sorry to get you into trouble, Shikamaru." Naruto apologized as he handed Shikamaru his last book. Shikamaru smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he walked off.

"Naruto-san, if you would please return to your room, I will bring your dinner to you." He said. Naruto frowned.

"You don't need to do that, I can get my own food and eat it in the kitchen." He said.

"You're the guest. I can not ask you to get your own food." Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm not a guest." Naruto laughed.

"I insist, Naruto-san." Kakashi said. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir." He said and went to his room. After dinner he went to sleep, wondering what the next morning would bring.

* * *

REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Enjoy.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you there?" Naruto called like he did every morning. He had been in the castle for almost three days. Every morning he would wake up to the empty castle save for Sasuke's voice echoing from wherever he was hiding. Today, however, Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto knew he wasn't really supposed to wander but he didn't want to stay in his room alone. He walked through the hallways until he reached what he knew to be Kakashi's room. "Kakashi?" He called as he opened the door. He had yet to find out what actually happened to everyone during the day. He went into Kakashi's room only to find it empty save for a single book lying on the bed. "Beauty and the Beast." Naruto read the title aloud. He flipped through the pages and saw illustrations of a handsome prince and his servants, the servants looking very similar to the servants of the palace. There were drawings of a beggar cursing the prince and then the prince turning into a monster. It was the same story he had always known. He turned to a page that had an illustration of him. Everything after that page was blank. "What the hell?" He asked looking at the picture of himself.

"Naruto?" Sasuke growled. Naruto gasped softly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." He said quickly as he dropped the book.

"What did I tell you about wandering?" Sasuke growled.

"Well, you weren't around so I was going to look for someone." He said.

"I don't care, I told you not to wander around." Sasuke growled. Naruto glanced at the book, opened to the picture of him.

"Sasuke, why is there a picture of me in this book?" He asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"This Beauty and the Beast book has a picture of me in here." He answered holding up the book.

"What is after that page?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"Nothing. The pages are blank." He said flipping through the pages.

"Naruto, go to your room right now." Sasuke ordered.

"What?" He asked.

"Now!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto huffed.

"Fine, you don't need to be a jerk about it." He grumbled as he stomped off. Once Naruto was out of Kakashi's room, Sasuke immediately went into the room and looked at the book.

"What the hell? What is up with this book?" He asked as he looked at the pictures. He kept the book and went to talk to Naruto.

"Sasuke, are you the prince in that book?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Is that why no one is here during the day and you're always hiding?" He asked.

"Yes. They disappear during the day because they turn into objects." The Uchiha answered.

"And you're that scary wolf thing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was silent. "Won't you come out?" He asked.

"No." Sasuke snapped. Naruto pouted.

"Fine. Not like I really wanted you to anyway." He huffed. Sasuke sighed but didn't say anything. That night at dinner Sasuke showed Kakashi the book.

"I told you to throw this book away." He snapped. Kakashi looked at the book and frowned.

"Forgive me, Master." He bowed.

"Why are there more pictures here? The last I saw this book there were only a few pictures. Now most of the pages have been filled." He said showing Kakashi.

"They fill as time passes. It happens once and a while, I'll open the book and another page has been filled." Kakashi answered.

"How long has Naruto's picture been in the book?" He snapped. Kakashi gasped and took the book from Sasuke and looked at the picture.

"It is new. I check the book every day and this is the first I've seen it." He said looking at the picture. His eyes flashed and looked up at Sasuke. "Master Sasuke, Naruto-san is the only one to have made the book. Do you think he will be the one to break the curse?" he asked trying not to sound too hopeful. Sasuke looked at the book and tisked.

"I doubt it." He scoffed. "That boy is just a nuisance. As soon as the storm is over, send him on his way."

"Master Sasuke, it's been nearly three days and the storm is still going. Besides even after the storm has passed it will be nearly two weeks before it is safe to travel through the mountains. It will be nearly a month before he can leave." Kakashi explained. Sasuke growled.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"You know Naruto keeps asking about you. He wants to see you." He said looking closely at his master.

"I'm only human for an hour a night." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he cares if you're in your beast or human form." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke frowned.

"I will see him, give him this." He said handing Kakashi a blindfold. The silver haired man nodded and left to go to Naruto's room.

"Kakashi-san." Naruto smiled when the man entered his room.

"Master Sasuke has requested that you put this on." He said handing Naruto the blindfold. Naruto looked confused. "He will visit you but doesn't want to be seen by you." He explained. Naruto sighed and put the blindfold on.

"Okay." He said when he put it on.

"Are you sure it's secure, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gasped when he heard Sasuke's voice was inside the room.

"Sasuke." He said softly. Kakashi checked the blindfold and made sure that Naruto couldn't see and nodded to Sasuke.

"You may leave now." Sasuke told Kakashi. The older man nodded and left.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly. He was slightly uncomfortable not being able to see especially when he knew Sasuke was standing nearby. "Why do I have to wear this blindfold?"

"I don't want you to see me." Sasuke answered.

"Are you ashamed because you were cursed?" He asked. Sasuke didn't answer. "Sasuke?" He asked reaching out.

"Please don't touch me." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned deeply.

"Why did you come out if it's just the same as when you were hiding?" He asked.

"Kakashi thinks you will be the one to break the spell." He said. Naruto blushed.

"Wh-what?" He asked. "What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke didn't answer. "Sasuke?" He asked again. He felt lips against his and he gasped softly. "Sasuke?" He got no answer. "What the hell? You kissed me." He huffed slightly angry that Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I was trying to see if you could be the one to break the spell." He answered. Naruto blushed deeply. "I'm going to leave now. Count to 100 and then you can take the blindfold off." He told the blonde before leaving.

"Wait, Sasuke." Naruto said tearing off the blindfold but Sasuke was already gone. He frowned and touched his lips. "What the hell?" He sighed. Kakashi stood outside the door, looking at his master.

"Do you think he's the one?" He asked. Sasuke touched his lips but didn't answer.

* * *

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!!!! WOOT!

* * *

Naruto felt a blindfold being placed over his eyes and smiled. He held the blindfold over his eyes and moved to allow Sasuke to tie the ends.

"You've gotten use to it." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"I guess. I still wish I didn't have to wear it." He said with a soft smile. "Sasuke, why can't I see you?" He asked.

"You don't need to." He answered. Naruto started to reach out to him. "Stop or I'm going to tie you up again." He snapped at him. Naruto laughed and pulled his hand back.

"Sorry. But I really want to see you." He frowned.

"I've already told you that you don't need to." Sasuke sighed. Naruto pouted.

"It's been a little over a week since you came out from hiding and I still have to wear this blind fold. You've kissed me a few times but I can't touch you. It's not fair." He pouted.

"Life isn't." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, I've already seen the book. I don't think seeing you will scare me too much." He said. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto," He started.

"How am I going to be the one to break the spell if I can't ever see you?" Naruto snapped. Sasuke huffed.

"You want me to go back to hiding?" He asked.

"No." Naruto shook his head quickly. "I don't want you to go." Sasuke laughed softly.

"Okay, I'll stay here." He said touching Naruto's cheek. Naruto gasped softly and pressed into the hand.

"Sasuke." He said softly. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto gently. Naruto blushed. Sasuke always felt a bit of hope when he kissed Naruto because the blonde never resisted him. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. It made him happy.

"Naruto, do you hate it when I kiss you?" He asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I've never been kissed before. It feels nice." He blushed. Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto again causing the blonde to blush even more.

"Did that feel good?" He asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. He tried to reach out to Sasuke but stopped. "I'm not scared of what you look like, Sasuke." He said gently.

"I don't care. I don't want you to see me." Sasuke snapped. Naruto frowned but nodded.

"Okay." He said softly.

"Come, we'll get something to eat." Sasuke said putting his hand on Naruto's back and leading him away. Naruto liked eating with Sasuke because when he was wearing the blindfold Sasuke would have to feed him.

"What are we eating today?" He asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Your favorite." Sasuke answered.

"Ramen." Naruto smiled. They sat down and Sasuke fed Naruto his ramen. After breakfast, Sasuke took Naruto back to his room.

"I have things to do, so you stay here for a bit." He ordered the blonde before leaving the room. Naruto sighed and pulled his blindfold off and looked around his room.

"I really want to see him." He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He could hear Sasuke moving around outside of his room. He had figured out there were passage ways in the walls but never could find an entrance. He was always tempted to go looking for Sasuke but was afraid to make the beast angry with him.

"Put your blindfold back on." Sasuke snapped. Naruto laughed and did as he was told. "I got something for you." He said from inside the room.

"What?" He asked somewhat excitedly.

"Choji made them for me last night. Open your mouth." Sasuke said. Naruto did as he was told and something sweet was put into his mouth.

"That was really good. What was it?" Naruto asked.

"Dried fruit that has been candied. I don't usually like sweets but I like these. I figured you would like them too so I asked him to make some for you." The other explained.

"It was delicious." Naruto smiled.

"Want another one?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and was rewarded with another sweet. "You look really cute when you're eating the sweets." Sasuke laughed and Naruto blushed deeply.

"Don't say things like that." He blushed. Sasuke laughed again and fed Naruto a sweet.

"I'll leave these on your night stand. What should we do now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know." He said softly. Sasuke laughed softly.

"You can rest." He said, kissing Naruto's forehead. Naruto heard the door to his room open and then close. He took off his blindfold and saw the small bag of candies Sasuke had left for him. He blushed. Sasuke was actually much kinder than Naruto had originally thought. He was always trying to make Naruto happy. He ate a piece of candy and sat down on his bed. Glancing at the clock on the night stand, he saw there were still a few hours before night fall. He could definitely take a quick nap before dinner, and so he lay down and went to sleep.

"Naruto-san." Kakashi said gently as he entered the sleeping blonde's room. Naruto yawned and sat up.

"Good evening, Kakashi-san." He smiled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Master Sasuke has requested that you join him." The silver haired man explained. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I'll get ready right away." He said as he quickly got up and began looking through his wardrobe filled with clothes Sasuke had given him. "What should I wear, Kakashi-san?" He asked.

"I don't think Master Sasuke will care." He smiled.

"I want to look nice for him though." Naruto said with a slight blush. Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Very well, I will help you choose and appropriate outfit." He said as he began pulling out different suits.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san." Naruto smiled. They ended up choosing a navy pinstripe three-piece suit and a black tie. Naruto saw himself for a whole five seconds in the mirror before he had to put his blindfold back on, but he knew he looked good. He really hoped Sasuke thought he looked good as well.

"I'll take you to the dining room now." Kakashi said as he took Naruto's hand and wrapped it around his arm. He carefully lead Naruto to the room where Sasuke was waiting. "Your guest has arrived, Master Sasuke." He announced.

"Good." Sasuke said. Naruto could hear footsteps coming towards him and then felt Sasuke take his hand. "This way." He said and pulled Naruto towards the table. They sat down and Naruto could smell the food in front of him.

"It smells delicious." He commented.

"It's Choji's specialty." Sasuke answered.

"Choji is a very good chef. Everything he mikes is delicious." Naruto smiled.

"Turn this way so I can feed you." Sasuke said turning Naruto slightly. Sasuke fed Naruto while he also ate. After dinner they sat in the dining room while they waited for Choji to bring their dessert.

"Sasuke," Naruto said timidly.

"Hn?" The other said to let Naruto know he was listening.

"Could I touch you?" He asked.

"No." Sasuke answered quickly.

"Why?" Naruto pouted.

"Because," Sasuke started.

"I know you're a wolf monster thing, Sasuke. I know you're probably covered with fur or something. I don't care." Naruto snapped.

"Then why do you want to touch me so badly?" Sasuke asked. Naruto huffed.

"Because it's weird. I mean we're living together and I'm not even allowed to hug you or hold your hand but you can kiss me whenever you want. It's not fair." He pouted.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not asking to look at you, just let me touch you a bit." Naruto sighed as well. They were silent for a few seconds.

"Fine." Sasuke said softly. Naruto smiled when he felt Sasuke take his hands.

"Your hands are cold." Naruto said softly. He didn't comment about them shaking because he figured Sasuke was nervous. Slowly, Naruto's hands moved up Sasuke's arms. He had thick fur on his arms but it was very soft. "What color is your fur?" He asked. Sasuke was quiet for a second.

"Black." He answered softly.

"Hn, like inky black, right? I can see that." Naruto smiled as his hands moved to Sasuke's face. Sasuke's face felt a little deformed, Naruto figured it was because it was more canine shaped than human. His face wasn't completely covered with fur; the bit of skin he felt on Sasuke's cheeks was cool and smooth. "You're probably really pale too, like ivory."

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded slightly. Naruto smiled.

"What about your eyes?" He asked moving his hands to touch around Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's eyes closed and Naruto brushed his thumb across the other man's eyelashes.

"In my normal human form they're black. But right now they're red." He answered.

"You must be beautiful as a human with your dark hair and eyes." Naruto smiled with a slight blush. He felt Sasuke's cheeks warm as he blushed as well. Naruto laughed softly and dropped his hands. "Do you get embarrassed easily, Sasuke?" He asked.

"Only sometimes." Sasuke said moving forward and capturing Naruto's lips in a gentle kiss. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. He felt Sasuke jump slightly but then relax and deepen the kiss. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but it felt good having Naruto touch him.

"Master Sasuke." Kakashi cleared his throat. Naruto jumped slightly and pulled away from Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"Dessert is ready to be served." The older man answered calmly. Sasuke growled.

"Fine." He snapped. Naruto could hear plates being set down on the table. "Okay, open your mouth." Sasuke said cupping Naruto's chin and turning his face towards him. Naruto obeyed and was rewarded with the silkiest, richest, moistest chocolate cake he had ever eaten.

"That is amazing." Naruto moaned.

"I asked Choji to make it for you." Sasuke answered as he fed Naruto another bite.

"Really? It's delicious." Naruto smiled.

"Good." Sasuke said. After dessert, Sasuke took Naruto back to his room. "Well, good night." Sasuke said somewhat awkwardly. He started to move away but Naruto grabbed him.

"What? No good night kiss?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled himself flush against the other man. After a minute or so, Sasuke broke the kiss.

"Naruto, what do you think of me?" He asked softly.

"What?" Naruto laughed.

"I mean do you like me?" He asked.

"Of course I like you, Sasuke." The other smiled.

"Like a friend or something more?" Sasuke pressed.

"Well, I don't really mind you kissing me or anything so I guess I like you more than a friend." Naruto answered with a blush. Sasuke kissed him and Naruto could feel he was smiling.

"Okay, good. Great." Sasuke said, letting Naruto go and taking a step back. "Good night, Naruto. I'll see you in the morning." He said quickly.

"Night." Naruto said when he heard Sasuke walking off. He shut his door and took off his blindfold. He smiled and blushed as he touched his lips. "I like you more than just 'like', Sasuke." He said softly.

* * *

REVIEW!!! and I might update faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto woke up to the sound of shouting. His room was still pitch black, so he knew it was still night. Carefully he got out of bed and went to find who was shouting. He came closer to Sasuke's room and could hear Sasuke shouting at Kakashi.

"He needs to love me to break the spell, Kakashi! If he sees me now he'll run just like everyone else." Sasuke growled. Naruto was angered by the statement. He opened the door, planning on telling Sasuke that he would never do something like that, but was stopped when he saw the beast. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at him.

"Naruto-san?" Kakashi asked.

"Um," Naruto barely managed to say. Sasuke growled angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get out!" He roared angrily as he slammed the door in Naruto's face. Naruto was shaking slightly from the sight of Sasuke. He was scared. Sasuke really was a wolf man, minus a tail. He really wanted to run away crying, but he couldn't move his feet. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Sasuke snarled.

"I've already seen you, so you might as well let me come in." Naruto said. He could hear Sasuke growling on the other side of the door. "Sasuke, I already told you that I wasn't going to run away." He said. There was mumbling inside the room and then the door was opened by Kakashi.

"Come in, Naruto-san." He said with a soft smile. Naruto stepped into the room and looked at Sasuke.

"You can leave." Sasuke told Kakashi. The silver haired man bowed and left. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "So," He said awkwardly.

"It's different to see you in person than feeling you or looking at the picture." Naruto smiled. Sasuke looked sad for a second.

"You can leave if you want." He said softly. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't want to." He said. Sasuke looked shocked. "I like you, Sasuke. Just because you look like that right now doesn't mean my feelings are going to change. I'm not that shallow." Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Naruto." He said softly. "When I first got this curse, Kakashi would bring girls to visit me during the hour I'm my normal human form. They would all be completely infatuated with me but as soon as they saw me like this then they would run away." Naruto nodded.

"It's a little startling the first time." He said. Sasuke looked upset and Naruto smiled. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Sasuke and looked into his eyes. "I don't care what you look like, Sasuke." He smiled and kissed the other man gently. Sasuke looked relieved and smiled gently.

"Thank you." He whispered. Naruto laughed softly.

"You're so relieved I didn't run screaming, aren't you?" He smiled.

"It's not that I doubted your feelings or anything, but it's just every other time I thought some girl was in love with me, it didn't work out." Sasuke said softly.

"Well, I guess I just love you more." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blinked at him.

"You love me?" He asked. Naruto blushed.

"Ah, yeah." He nodded.

"Say it again." Sasuke said.

"I love you." Naruto told him. Sasuke smiled.

"Me too. I love you too." He said pulling Naruto forward and kissing him. They spent the rest of the night together. It wasn't until morning that Naruto realized something strange.

"Hey, if we love each other and all, why are you still cursed?" He asked. Sasuke blinked and looked at himself.

"You're right. Isn't that how the story goes?" He asked. He got up and left the room, Naruto following closely behind him. "Kakashi should still have the book in his room." He said as he went into Kakashi's bedroom. He opened the book and started reading.

"The curse is different." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Look here." Naruto pointed at the page where the illustration showed Sasuke being cursed. "The beggar said that your attitude needs to match your appearance. In all the stories I've read it was just 'find your true love' kind of stuff."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke growled.

"Well think about it, Sasuke. All the fairy tale princes are kind-hearted, loving, brave, and generous and all that other good stuff. No offense, but you're kind of a jerk to everyone." Naruto explained. Sasuke glared at him. "It's true and you know it."

"Fine." He huffed. "So does this mean I have to be nice to everyone and then the curse will be lifted?"

"I don't know. Maybe you did something to cause you to be cursed, so you have to make up for it?" Naruto suggested.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what I did? That was five years ago." Sasuke huffed. Naruto smiled gently and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. We'll figure it out." He smiled. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go eat, I'm hungry." He said as he left the room. Naruto sighed and looked through the book as he followed Sasuke.

"Do you know when the new pictures appear?" He asked.

"What?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Well, the story isn't finished. The regular story ends when the curse is lifted and the prince and the girl get married. This story only goes up to me seeing you last night." He showed Sasuke the book. "Does it wait for things to happen and then they're illustrated, or does the picture appear before the event actually occurs?"

"I don't know. We should talk to Kakashi about it; he's the one who's had that book since the curse started." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. They spent the rest of the day together, and as soon as night fell they went to talk to Kakashi.

"What can I do for you, Master Sasuke?" Kakashi asked when they entered his bedroom.

"Tell us about this book." Sasuke said handing Kakashi the book they had been looking at all day. Kakashi frowned.

"I don't know. It's been five years and I still don't know what's wrong with it." He sighed.

"When did it start being an illustration of Sasuke's life?" Naruto asked.

"The day he was cursed. There was a picture of the beggar and I thought it was strange. And then after that illustrations would just kind of appear when something happened." He explained.

"Can you think of any reason why the curse hasn't been lifted yet? We were talking about it and the beggar cursed me because my attitude or something." Sasuke said. Kakashi frowned.

"Oh." He said softly.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. Kakashi looked off to the side.

"Before the book changed, I had wished that this story would happen." He said nervously. Sasuke glared at him. "I didn't really think it would happen, Master Sasuke."

"Wait, that is good." Naruto said. The other two looked at him. "What were you feeling when you had wished that the story would happen? I'm sure Sasuke had done something that upset you." Sasuke huffed. "Face it Sasuke, you're no prince charming." He said.

"I just wanted some appreciation, you know? I've been serving Master Sasuke since he was born and he's only acted like a spoiled child. He treats us all like trash and I wish that he could understand how privileged he is." Kakashi growled. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"So all Sasuke needs to do is realize that so the spell can be broken." He said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sasuke scoffed.

"We don't know." Kakashi sighed. Kakashi and Sasuke sat down to talk about how to break the spell. Naruto started looking through the book.

"Iruka." Naruto said.

"What?" The other two asked. Naruto showed them a picture of Iruka.

"This is Iruka, the man who takes care of me sometimes. He must be worried about me because I should have been back by now." He said when he saw the illustration of Iruka in the forest. "I need to go find him." He said as he ran out of the room.

"Naruto." Sasuke shouted as he ran after the blonde. Kakashi sighed and picked up the book Naruto had dropped. There was a new illustration after the picture of Iruka.

"Oh shit." He said before running after them. Outside, Naruto was running down the road to the front gate of the palace. When he reached the front gate he found the brunette man wandering in the street.

"Iruka." He called excitedly. The brunette man looked over at him and smiled brightly.

"Naruto, thank god I found you. I was so worried." He said as he ran to the blonde and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you know. I was caught in the storm and was brought here." Naruto explained as he took a step away from Iruka to let the older man take a look at him.

"Naruto." Sasuke called as he ran up to them. Naruto turned to go to Sasuke. He got halfway to the beast prince before he heard a clicking behind him.

"Naruto, get away from that thing." Iruka said. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Iruka pointing his shot gun at Sasuke.

"Wait Iruka," Naruto started but Iruka wasn't listening.

"Naruto." Sasuke shouted. There was a bang. Naruto found himself on the ground with Sasuke between him and Iruka, protecting him.

"Oh my god." Iruka gasped. There on the ground between Sasuke and Iruka was Kakashi, lying in a small pool of blood.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted running to the silver haired man. "What the hell, why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"In the book, you got shot. I couldn't let that happen." Kakashi said.

"So you thought it was okay to get shot yourself?" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi laughed.

"Just because you're a spoiled brat doesn't mean I wouldn't take a bullet for my master." He smiled. Sasuke's eyes filled with tears.

"You stupid." He cried and wiped his eyes.

"Sasuke, let's get him inside so Shizune can take care of him." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Help me get him inside." He said. Naruto smiled and helped Sasuke lift Kakashi.

"Iruka, come inside." Naruto said motioning for Iruka to follow them. They got Kakashi inside and Shizune started operating on him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Iruka kept saying.

"Iruka." Naruto sighed.

"I didn't know that… that was the master of the castle. I'd heard wolves in the forest and thought he was one of them." Iruka frowned.

"Well excuse me." Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke." Naruto snapped. Sasuke huffed.

"I was worried about you, Naruto." Iruka said.

"I know. But Sasuke has taken very good care of me." Naruto said. Iruka looked at the beast cautiously. "He's been cursed." Naruto explained.

"I see." Iruka nodded.

"Kakashi-san is fine now." Shizune said as she came out of Kakashi's room.

"Excuse me." Sasuke said and quickly went into the room. "Kakashi." He said.

"I'm sorry, Master Sasuke, it's almost time for you to return to your normal state and I haven't prepared your bath." Kakashi said weakly. Sasuke laughed and his eyes filled with tears.

"Idiot, I don't care about that. You got shot." He said softly.

"I'm fine, Master Sasuke. You don't need to worry about me." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to go, but you let me know if you need anything." He smiled. Kakashi nodded.

"I will, Master." He smiled. Sasuke left the room. Iruka looked completely shocked when Sasuke came out at his normal self.

"You really are cursed." Iruka gasped.

"You thought I was lying." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, curses and such don't really happen all that often." Iruka explained.

"Well it's happened to me." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke." Naruto said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of stressed about Kakashi getting shot and all." He huffed.

"Come on, we'll go to bed. Iruka can you watch Kakashi?" He asked as he took Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards their bedroom.

"Of course." Iruka nodded and went into Kakashi's room. Naruto took Sasuke to their bedroom. Without a word he helped Sasuke change clothes and then made him get into the bed. Naruto also changed his clothes and got in bed with Sasuke. He kissed the raven and turned off the lights. He didn't say anything when Sasuke started crying, he just wrapped his arms around him and kissed his tears away until eventually Sasuke fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! Last chapter will be up in a few days.


	7. Chapter 7

It's the last chapter!!! Hope you enjoy! LEMON!

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted excitedly as he shook the blonde awake.

"What?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Naruto nearly screamed when Sasuke wasn't the normal wolf man he was used to seeing. "S-Sasuke." He gasped softly. Sasuke smiled brightly.

"The spell was broken." He smiled. Naruto laughed.

"I can see that." He smiled while touching Sasuke's face. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply. "Oh my god, Sasuke, this is amazing." Naruto laughed. Sasuke smiled.

"I know, right?" He said excitedly. He kissed Naruto again and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. They rolled so that Naruto was under Sasuke while the raven kissed and bit his neck. Naruto giggled and pulled Sasuke up to kiss him.

"Master Sasuke." Shizune called as she came into the room. Naruto blushed deeply and Sasuke growled. Shizune was beet red from finding the two men in such a compromising position.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke growled. She covered her eyes.

"Um, well it's morning and we're all here so Kakashi sent me to see if you were still cursed or not." She answered awkwardly.

"As you can see, I'm fine. So leave." Sasuke snapped.

"Yes sir." She said quickly and left. As soon as the door was shut, Sasuke turned his attention back to the blushing blonde.

"Where were we?" He asked as he kissed Naruto.

"Just about there is right." Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply.

"I love you, Naruto." He said into the kiss. Naruto smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke." He smiled. "Hey, can we go check on Kakashi and Iruka?"

"You worried about him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Okay, sure, let's go." They went to Kakashi's room to find Iruka taking care of him.

"Naruto." Iruka smiled when he saw the blonde.

"How's Kakashi doing?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine." Kakashi mumbled.

"Oh, so you're awake?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi laughed.

"Were you worried?" He asked.

"Shut up, Kakashi." The raven snapped.

"Be nice, Sasuke, he did save your life." Naruto told him. "Iruka, how about we go to the kitchen?"

"Sure." The brunette nodded and they both left the room.

"Hey, kid." Kakashi said softly as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"I'm just so relieved." Sasuke said softly as he collapsed on the edge of the bed. "I thought you were going to die."

"I'm fine, Sasuke. I can't die that easily." The silver haired man smiled. The raven sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I was scared, I was really scared." He said.

"I know. But the spell was broken." The other man pointed out.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"Go celebrate with Naruto." He said with a dismissive wave. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah. I'll send Iruka back in here." He said and quickly left. He found Naruto and Iruka in the kitchen.

"Sas," Naruto smiled when he saw the raven.

"You can go back to Kakashi's room, I'm stealing Naruto for a while." He said as he took the blonde man's hand and dragged him towards their bedroom.

"Sas," Naruto started but was silenced with a passionate kiss.

"Don't talk." He said softly against the blonde's lips. Naruto laughed softly and smiled as he kissed the young prince deeply. Sasuke slowly maneuvered Naruto to the bed and laid him down. The raven pulled the other man's shirt off. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled them flush against each other. It felt good to touch each other. It wasn't long before they were naked, rubbing and touching each other's bodies.

"Feels good." Naruto moaned softly as he pressed his hips into Sasuke's. Sasuke groaned and gripped Naruto's hips so that they could continue rubbing their erections together.

"I've never done this before." Sasuke said.

"Me neither." Naruto blushed. "Do you know how to do this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, Kakashi gave me that talk a long time ago." He smiled. Naruto blushed and nodded.

"Okay, just don't let it hurt." He said softly. He was pulled into a deep, loving kiss. Sasuke spread Naruto's legs and settled between them.

"Okay, relax and keep breathing." Sasuke said gently as he wet his fingers before pressing one into Naruto's body. The blonde arched and hissed at the awkward feeling. "Stay relaxed, Naruto." Sasuke said softly, kissing the blonde gently. Naruto nodded and forced himself to stay relaxed. Sasuke put in another finger, stretching the blonde. Once Sasuke though Naruto was prepared, he removed his fingers and pressed his erection in. Naruto moaned loudly and arched his back into the raven.

"It hurts, Sasuke." Naruto panted softly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." The raven answered gently and kissed Naruto deeply. "Relax, okay? It'll feel good soon."

"It will?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Kakashi said that his old lover really liked having sex like this." Sasuke panted, barely able to restrain himself any longer.

"Really? He had a lover?" Naruto laughed softly.

"Yeah, some guy name Ruki or something." Sasuke groaned softly and rolled his hips. Naruto hissed at the feeling. It hurt, but felt kind of good. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply and began moving his hips. Naruto tried hard not to focus on the pain but on the pleasure and soon he was feeling really good.

"Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto chanted as he gripped tightly onto the raven.

"I'm so close." Sasuke groaned softly.

"Me too." Naruto moaned. With another well aimed thrust, they both came hard. Sasuke kissed all over Naruto's face as they calmed down. Naruto fell back onto the bed and stared up at Sasuke. "I love you, Sasuke." He said tiredly. Sasuke smiled gently and brushed blonde bangs out of the other man's face.

"I love you too, Naruto." He smiled. He sat there, staring down at the blonde. "God you're beautiful." He said softly. Naruto blushed.

"You too." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Sasuke smirked.

"I said that you're really good looking too." He said slightly louder. Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto deeply. Naruto moaned softly into the kiss as he pulled Sasuke closer. "I love you, Sasuke." He whispered.

"Me too." The raven smiled.

"I'm exhausted." The blonde yawned.

"Let's go to sleep." He smiled. They cuddled together and quickly fell asleep. A few hours later the door cracked open and Iruka peeked in. He smiled softly and went back to Kakashi's room.

"What are they doing, Ruki?" Kakashi asked.

"Stop calling me that, you know I always hated you calling me that." Iruka huffed.

"What are they doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Sleeping." Iruka sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, they're probably worn out. I did tell Sasuke about some of my techniques." The silver haired man smirked up at the brunette man who was glaring at him.

"Your techniques?" He asked.

"Not the advanced ones." He smirked.

"I'm sure." Iruka rolled his eyes.

"You missed me, didn't you?" Kakashi smiled. The brunette man sighed.

"You have no idea." He said softly. Kakashi reached up and pulled Iruka down for a loving kiss.

"So I guess we all get a happy ending, huh?" Kakashi asked. Iruka smiled and nodded. He was sure that he and Naruto had much happiness ahead of them. THE END.

* * *

yay! I hope you liked it. REVIEW!

sorry about the random KakaIruka pairing. It just kind of happened... so I don't really know anything about that...


End file.
